


Klance Drabbles

by soggyturtle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, My First Work in This Fandom, Storms, piano player!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyturtle/pseuds/soggyturtle
Summary: This is a collection of klance drabbles. The chapters don't go together unless specified that they do.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing that I have written for the Voltron fandom! I've been hiding behind my screen for a while putting off posting any of my fic for it, but I've decided I should do it today. 
> 
> I would really love if people commented. And, I accept critique with open arms. If anything is wrong, please tell me. I wrote this in my notes on my phone, so there may be mistakes that I didn't find. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a pianist and Lance is just trying to hear his favorite song.

Keith let his fingers fall down onto the keys, feeling the music consume him. His eyes had fluttered shut as he played his set, the notes flooding his ears and filling everything around him with its beautiful noise. He could only hear his music and the steady beat of his heart. Well, that was until-

"Hey!"

Someone slammed their hand against his back and he snapped out of the trance he had fallen into. His fingers struck a cord that caused him to cringe and pull his hands from the piano, and he looked around, disoriented. The bar that surrounded him engulfed his senses and he remembered where he was. His breathing was erratic.

"Lance? _Lance_!" Another voice called out. Keith snapped his attention towards it, but was met with stunning, blue eyes. They practically glowed in the dimly lit bar, and Keith was shocked to find that his mouth had run dry as he glanced over the person's other features as well.

"You can't just climb up there, Lance! C'mon," the other stranger yelled. Keith glanced behind the guy and watched as a large man pushed past people, mumbling apologies.

The guy (Lance?) turned towards the guy in the throng of bar-goers , and Keith saw half of his face twist into an expression of pure happiness.

"Don't worry, Hunk. I jus'wanna ask him a ques-question," Lance slurred. When he turned back to Keith, the pianist got a strong whiff of alcohol and flinched away from the unwanted scent.

Lance stared at him and Keith felt his face heat up as he looked back.

Lance's caramel skin was slightly sweaty and a delicate flush spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. There was a faint dusting of freckles on the highest points of his face, and Keith had the dumb idea that he wanted to kiss each and every single one of them.

"Hi, I'm Lance."

Keith just watched him with warm cheeks and wide eyes.

"Um, I was wondering if you could play a song for me," Lance said, a small, hopeful smile lighting up his face.

"I-" Keith cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I don't take requests."

Lance's face fell into the cutest pout the musician had ever seen, and Keith felt something in his stomach twist.

"B-but I mean, if you want-"

"Yeah!" Lance grinned, throwing his arms up. Keith just stared in awe at the beautiful person in front of him, but was pulled from his reverie as two large arms wrapped around Lance's torso.

"Come on, buddy," the other stranger said. He looked back at Keith and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry about him, he's drunk."

"I am not drunk," Lance whined.

"You keep telling yourself that, and maybe it'll come true," the stranger said. Keith felt a laugh rise in his throat and when it bubbled from his lips, he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Lance whipped his head to look at Keith and he groaned.

"Oh my god, Hunk," his head lulled back onto his friend's shoulder. "He fucking giggled. _Eso era tan lindo, fóllame_..."

Keith hummed lowly when the beautiful sound of Lance'A low, accented voice reached his ears  

"I'll just get him out of here, once again, sorry," Hunk said and proceeded to pull his wasted friend off of the makeshift stage.

"W-wait!" Keith blurted out, pathetically fumbling over his piano stool to grab onto Hunk's t-shirt. "I, um, I don't mind if he wants me to play something. I can play most things, and -- oh god, that sounded cocky, didn't it? -- I can play something f-for him."

He wouldn't make eye contact with either of them and lightly scuffed the ground with the toe of his dress shoe.

The sound of Lance scrambling towards Keith had him pulling his gaze up to that piercing blue gaze.

The tan stranger grinned and reached both hands out to cradle Keith's face.

"Can you play 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton?"

He nodded dumbly, too caught up in Lance to even know what he just asked of him.

Hunk busted out laughing behind the two, and Keith dragged his eyes away from Lance.

He realized he had probably made a mistake.

 


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way up to a friend's house, Keith and Lance have car troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second little fic. I was thinking on maybe doing another chapter continuing this story line, but I also love that it's a one-shot. I'm still deciding...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! xx

Lance ended the phone call and rested his head in his hands. The car wouldn’t start and the tow truck wouldn’t be by until morning. He told the boy in his passenger seat as such and got a scowl in return. He sighed and glanced back down at the engine.

“What the fuck did you do?” Keith growled.

Lance looked over at where his companion’s head was popped out of the window and glared. Just great. It looked like a storm was coming, his car was a lot more broken than he originally thought, and to top it all off, he got to enjoy the sweet presence of _this_ asshole.

“I didn’t do anything!” he yelled angrily. Keith’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Lance, with a look of pure hatred smeared on his face.

“Well, obviously you did something, genius, otherwise this piece of shit would be working, and we’d already be at Allura’s right now,” he said, turning away to watch the menacing black storm clouds that were further out in the desert.

“It’s not my fault you chose to ride with me instead of Shiro,” Lance sneered. Keith snapped his attention back to the tall boy bent over the open hood of the car. He watched as the light rain drops splattered on his dark blue shirt and glanced back up at the sky.

“Riding with him wasn’t even an option, Lance! There were already way too many people packed into that tiny car,” he argued. “And I definitely wasn’t going to sit on anybody’s lap. Plus, I seem to remember that you fucking offered to take me, so don’t you dare-“

“Yeah I offered, because I’m a nice goddamn person-“

“Whatever, asshole-“

“Hey look, you didn’t have to agree to come with me. I could’ve driven Pidge instead.”

“I-“

A loud clap of thunder caused both of the boys to go silent and turn towards the sky. A fat raindrop fell from the dark clouds and landed on Lance’s nose, dripping off onto his lips and he frowned, muttering a few curses.

He slammed the hood shut and jogged to the trunk to grab a few blankets and his jacket.

“Hey, can you see if the overhead light works?” he called as another bout of thunder rolled. He watched as Keith clicked the buttons and nothing happened.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered and grabbed his spare flashlight as well before getting all of the blankets into the backseat as quickly as he could. He jumped into the driver’s seat and reached across Keith’s lap to get into the glove box.

“Hey! What’re you doing?” Keith snapped. Lance rolled his eyes and didn’t answer him. He shoved the flashlight and a set of batteries into his hands.

“Set that up, I’ll get everything set up in the back,” Lance said as he crawled over the main compartment and into the backseat.

“Set up everything for what?”

“Set everything up to stay the night.  It’s going to get fucking cold if we don’t have any blankets,” Lance said. “The tow isn’t coming till the morning and I really don’t want to walk the rest of the way to Allura’s.”

“C-can’t we just call Shiro to come pick us up?”

“It’s late, he probably wouldn’t want to drive all of the way out here, especially in this weather.”

“But the storm isn’t t-that bad.”

“Look, I get it, okay. I don’t want to spend the night with you any more than you want to spend the night with me. But, this is the easiest option, so, please. Can we not argue until morning at least?” Lance sighed. And Keith thought _he_ was the annoying one.

The shorter boy nodded and Lance breathed a thank you before going back to setting up his nest of blankets.

“Do you think the heater might work?” Keith asked quietly a few minutes later.

“I doubt it, but you can check,” Lance said, glancing over at him. He handed Keith the keys and watched as he tried to start the car. It made a terrible groaning noise before popping loudly. The lights flickered and so did the radio, and Keith pulled his hand away from the key to try and get the heater on while the car was semi-working.

“It doesn’t work,” he said, defeated. The light went completely out and the radio hummed before soft music started spilling out of the speakers. An almost violent shiver wracked Keith as he let the music play. Lance pulled one of the blankets from his fortress and sat forward to wrap it around his friend.

“There,” he said. Keith stiffened and from the faint blue glow of the stereo, Lance saw the side of Keith’s neck and the tips of his ears flushed a deep color. He put his jacket on and then climbed back into the front seat. Once he was settled, he grabbed his iPod from the cup holder and turned to Keith.

“Any requests?” he asked. His friend wouldn’t face him, but he shook his head anyway. Lance shrugged and put on his quietest playlist before getting more comfortable in his seat.

The rain was pelting vigorously against the windshield, thunder slapping occasionally. The lightning would make the inside of the car bright every once and a while and Lance found himself becoming tired as he continued to watch and listen to the storm.

“Lance?”

“Hmm,” he opened his heavy eyes to peek at Keith, and found the other boy practically drowning in the large blanket wrapped around him. His face looked ghostly in the pale light and Lance drew his eyes lazily over his soft features.

“Never mind, good night,” he said.

Lance’s eyes rolled shut as he wished Keith the same. The storm carried him into slumber, as did the music, and the soft counting of the boy next to him as he counted the seconds after each lightning strike until a clap of thunder.

 

…

 

The first thing Lance noticed when he awoke was the fact that the storm had gotten worse. The second was the soft sobbing next to him that was almost drowned out by the sound of rain.

Lance immediately snapped upright, rubbing away any sleep from his eyes and spun to the source of the noise.

There Keith was, rolled into a ball, his blanket long forgotten, wrapped tightly around his legs. He shook violently, pale arms wrapped around himself and face flushed and soaked with tears. He mumbled a few things and moved around fitfully, and that’s when Lance realized he was still sleeping. He was having a nightmare.

Lance did the first thing that came to mind and pushed himself over the center console and onto the exposed part of the passenger seat. He carefully, as to not wake Keith, pulled the other boy partially into his lap and threaded his fingers into his hair. He began to hum softly, and felt Keith’s body slowly relax into him.

He watched as the storm still raged outside, but inside it was warm and felt safe. He felt fingers twist in his shirt and leaned back to watch as Keith’s eyes slowly fluttered open. They made eye contact and Keith had the most adorable pout on his face.

“You okay?” Lance asked quietly. Keith looked around, and nodded.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, voice laced with sleepiness. He stretched as best as he could in the position and yawned, glancing at the dash clock. Lance moved a little and suddenly indigo eyes were locked with his, wide and fearful.

Keith’s entire body tensed up as he realized he was practically on top of the other boy. Lance reached his hand forward and carded it through the dark mop of hair one more time, and Keith completely melted into it.

“I used to do this for my siblings when I still lived back home. Sophia and Mark had terrible nightmares, so they’d always come to sleep with me. It worked best when I did this,” Lance told him. Keith nodded lazily and his eyes began to drift closed again.

“Usually you don’t cuddle people you hate,” Keith whispered.

Lance frowned. “I don’t hate you, Keith.”

“Sure seems like it.”

“Well, I’m sorry it does. Y-you’re one of my best friends, man. I could never hate you.”

Keith hummed and they sat in silence. Lance continued to hum and watched the time slowly tick by.

“Thank you, Lance,” Keith mumbled as the both of them were sinking into sleep.

“You’re welcome.”

 

…

 

Lance awoke to knocking on the window and came face to face with a sleepy-eyed Keith and an older woman standing outside the car. She smiled fondly at the two boys and pointed over to where her tow truck was parked in front of them.

Keith turned to look at Lance and they both flushed immensely. Keith got out of the car so Lance could talk to the woman.

The storm had cleared up and Lance’s back hurt like hell, but staying the night with Keith wasn’t nearly as bad as he expected it to be.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was thirteen when he got a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a lot longer, but I couldn't finish it. It frustrated me to no end, but I've decided to post it anyway. So, sorry if it's not as good as the other two.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

Keith was six years old when his mother died. He was left with his father in a large, empty house that used to be bright, but had started to turn grey. His dad was trying, but ever since the accident, his father had been distant. Keith was too young to understand what had happened to his mother and was confused about the fact that his dad no longer smiled.  So, Keith decided he would have to smile for him. Keith decided he needed to be happy.

His dad adopted Shiro when Keith was eight. He had always wanted a brother, and he envied his neighbor and best friend, Katie’s relationship with hers. So when his dad had introduced him to the older boy that would be Keith’s brother, he was ecstatic. Shiro was so kind to Keith and treated him as if they had known each other forever. It was like a dream come true for the young boy.

Despite Shiro being sixteen, he still enjoyed to hang out with the much younger boy than with any of the other people that went to school with him. Keith had introduced Shiro to his best friend, and he saw how his brother immediately hit it off with hers. Keith and Katie were practically attached to their older siblings, and the two older boys were attached to each other. Everything was good. Keith was happy.

 

…

 

The car accident happened when Keith was ten and Shiro was eighteen.

They had been coming back from seeing a movie, and it seemed his dad was happy. Keith loved watching his dad smile and enjoy himself as it didn’t happen very often. Shiro was messing with the radio, trying to figure out how loudly their dad could sing over it, and Keith was laughing so hard in the backseat, he was practically crying.

“Hey, squirt,” Shiro called over the music. Keith kept giggling and turned to face his brother. Shiro had unbuckled his seat belt, the top half of his body thrown into the backseat so he could dig his fingers into the small boy’s sides. Keith squirmed, tears running down his cheeks as he laughed.

“Shiro, put your seat belt on,” their father scolded, reaching to grab at his oldest son’s shirt.

“Dad, it’s fine-“

They didn’t see the truck.

Keith’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out as his dad turned back to the road.

He remembers the sound of his father yelling his name. He remembers the sound of Shiro’s body breaking through the front windshield, getting thrown several feet from the car. Keith remembers hitting his head against the window hard enough for the thick glass to crack and being stuck under the driver’s seat, crying for his dad to wake up. He couldn’t hear himself. He couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t feel his legs, _hislegshislegshis_ -

The red and blue lights flooded the area. There were so many people and they were touching his dad, grabbing at the man in the truck. Large hands pulled on Keith’s body, tugging him from the backseat and he couldn’t feel anything below his waist, and he couldn’t hear what anyone was saying to him.

He remembers that a man had ushered him into an ambulance, and he cried for Shiro because he just wanted to see his brother _where’s my brother_ , and he couldn’t stop hearing his dad’s voice in his head.

 _Keith_.

_Keith._

_Keithkeithkeith_.

 

…

 

Keith was ten when his father died. He was ten when his brother lost his right arm. He was ten when he found out he would never be able to hear again, and when they told him he wouldn’t be able to walk for a long time. He was ten when he finally felt sadness.

When Katie’s mother offered to take Keith in, the brothers didn’t know how to feel. Keith had always thought it would be fun to live with Katie, but when it was actually an option he wasn’t quite so sure. That would mean he would no longer live with Shiro, and he could never do that. Shiro was his brother. He protected him and loved him. H couldn’t give that up.

After going over all of the paper work, Shiro decided that he could take care of Keith on his own. It would be tough, but they couldn’t leave each other, especially not now.

 So they did their best. Shiro got to attend the local college on scholarship, and had a good paying part time job. Shiro made sure that Keith still went to school, taking special classes and learning sign language. His brother got him new fingerless gloves to wear so the wheels on his chair wouldn’t hurt his hands anymore, and he was even taking physical therapy lessons for his legs. Although Keith was no longer completely happy, Shiro was making life a lot better.

Katie and her family moved out of the house next door when Keith turned twelve. It was sad, but Keith knew that she would always be his best friend. They moved into a little apartment further into town for her dad’s work, and Keith was happy for them.  He was sad for himself.

 

 

…

The McClain’s. They were all tall and tan, and were always smiling. They looked nothing like the people who usually lived in his town, and it was interesting to see such different people. Keith loved to watch them from his bedroom window when they moved in next door and as all of the kids played in the backyard. The house was never empty it seemed, and they’d only been there for about two weeks.

Keith always looked forward to summer vacation. He was thirteen now, and Shiro was finally okay with leaving Keith home alone. Shiro would never leave him alone for too long, but he was finally okay with running to the store without attempting to take Keith with him. It was always such a hassle to get his wheelchair into and out of the car for a twenty minute shopping trip.

 Shiro had gotten Keith a cellphone for his birthday. Keith had been so excited and immediately got Shiro to give him Katie’s phone number. He only had hers and Shiro’s, but he felt like such an adult now that he had it. Shiro didn’t completely like the idea of his little brother having access to things online, but he was much more comfortable knowing that because of it, Keith could reach him if he ever needed to. He was still a little wary about leaving him home alone, but Keith had glared at him enough to convince him into finally leaving.

Shiro grabbed everything he needed before signing that he would tell the neighbors that Keith was there by himself and ask if they could help if he needed something. He shut the door tightly behind him.

Keith’s phone vibrated in his hand and he checked it.

**_Shiro: Mrs. McClain says that she’s happy 2 help you with anything_ **

Keith responded with a smiley face and watched from the living room as Shiro pulled away from the house.

When the car had turned off of their street, Keith smiled to himself. He was finally home alone.

He made his way to his bedroom and changed into shorts and a t-shirt before grabbing some sunscreen from the counter. He made sure to get a water bottle before going out. He made his way to the front door, his phone nestled carefully in his lap with the water and sunscreen, and he made his way down the ramp outside.

When it got too hot in the house, Shiro always liked to take Keith out into the front yard so they could relax and sit in the shade. It was one of the main reasons Keith loved summer so much. He’d always enjoyed watching their calm street in the sleepy June sun.

He locked the wheels on his chair next to a mall table Shiro had set up in the shade, and set his water on its wooden surface, keeping the phone against his leg. He opened up the sunscreen and began rubbing it onto his nose and cheeks. Shiro never let him go outside during those few summer months without sunblock. His brother would always scold him if he got burnt because his skin was so pale and sensitive.

Keith watched the street lazily with a small smile. He loved the outside. He felt small vibrations course through his thigh as his phone went off, and he paused his sunscreen lathering to check it.

**_Shiro: Everything ok??_ **

Keith wiped his fingers against his shirt before attempting to reply.

**_Keith: all good :)_ **

**_Shiro: Awesome. Is there anything specific you want from the store?_ **

But, as Keith went to reply, his phone was swiftly knocked out of his hands and onto the ground as a soccer ball landed roughly in his lap. He felt a noise burst from his lips, and looked around for where the ball came from.

A tall boy who looked around Keith’s age pulled himself over the small wooden fence that separated the two yards and started to jog over. Keith watched with wide eyes as the boy spoke quickly, far too fast for Keith to even attempt to read his lips.

He was obviously a McClain kid, as he sported the same deep caramel skin and wide smile as the rest of them. He was right in front of Keith and bent down to pick up his ball. The boy’s brows were furrowed.

Keith tried to sign that he didn’t understand him, and the boy’s eyes widened, mouth poised in a small “o”.

He tried to talk back to Keith and realized that he was going too fast. He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and began to type something, and then showed the screen to Keith.

“ _Hi, I’m Lance_ ,” the little message said. He smiled at Keith and the smaller boy felt his face heat up. Lance began typing again. “ _My mom told me about the neighbors. You’re Keith, right?”_

Keith nodded and looked down. Lance followed his gaze and grabbed the boy’s fallen phone so he could type too.

“ _Do you like to play soccer?_ ”

Keith pointed at the ball while showing Lance the phone screen and the other boy grinned proudly. He started to type quickly and practically threw his phone into Keith’s hands

“ _I love soccer! Do you want to come over and watch me play? My cousin’s and I are having a game right now_ ,” Lance’s message said.  He was waiting for Keith to respond when his head snapped towards the fence. Keith looked over too to see a small girl yelling and waving her hands over her head. Lance threw the ball at her and then turned back to Keith.

“So?” Keith read his lips. He smiled and nodded his head, and he let Lance push him over to the other lawn.

**_Keith: I’m at the neighbor’s_ **

**_Shiro: Did something happen? Are you okay?_ **

**_Keith: I got invited to watch soccer_ **

**_Shiro: okay. Just be careful, I’ll be home soon_ **

Keith smiled up at Lance as the other boy sat him in a shady spot near the porch and gave him a thumbs-up.

Keith was thirteen when he got a new friend.


End file.
